barajounokissfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuru Tenjou
'''Mitsuru Tenjou '''is the current White Rose Knight. He is very flamboyant, appreciates his fans and showers Anis with love. He is the current Student Council President of the school Anis and her Knights are attending. He lives in a mansion attached to a church, with Mutsuki being his 'neighbor' (Mutsuki lives in the basement of the church). Being the White Rose, his specialty lies in Healing and Defensive Magic. He is the first Knight to reach Stage One Awakening. As the White Rose Knight Relationship with Dominion Mitsuru started off with elaborated and exaggerated treatments towards Anis. These treatments, first passed off as Mitsuru becoming too attached to Anis, can be now seen as a way of wooing Anis to approve Mitsuru as the correct Knight for the blood marriage between the Dominion and the Knight. Some of his treatments were: *Buying a rose choker from a shop without even knowing whether it was her`s or not. *Cooking/Buying lavish lunches for Anis *Having a room in his church dedicated to Anis Mitsuru also seems to be quite knowledgeable of the Rose Princess duties and her Knights, hence regularly advising Anis on what to do. In the carnival Anis, her knights, and Mikage went to, Mitsuru achieved Stage 1 Awakening because Anis confessed that she ''needs ''him and his power. Relationship with the Knights Mutsuki Kurama His "best friend". They live together in the Tengoku Church, so they eat meals together in formal attire. However, Mutsuki refuses to accept Mitsuru's "hand-me-down's". Kaede Higa Mitsuru treats Kaede as a friendly rival for the attention of the Rose Princess. Seiran Asagi Appearance Mitsuru has white hair to match his White Rose Rhode Knight identity with light blue eyes. His hair length reaches his shoulders, parted at the center. As the president of his school, he wears a white version of the School Council uniform. At his home (the church), he wears a suit with a handkerchief over his right shoulder. Personality There are two sides to Mitsuru's personality. There are times when he is serious and there are times when he is in a playful mood. Storyline History When Mitsuru was younger, he had wandered around the church where he stays at. In the church cemetery, he found a casket that was not buried. Curiously, he opened the casket and Mutsuki was lying inside. When Mutsuki emerged, he asked Mitsuru if he was his master; however, Mutsuki realizes he had forgotten his name, worse, all his memories. Mitsuru decided to name him "Mutsuki Kurama" and took him into the church to live. Current Mitsuru was introduced as the school's President and someone the girls always idolize. He was greatly admired by everyone in the school, even the school council board. When he was introduced as the White Rose Rhode Knight, Anis thought it was a dream for him to be serving her. It turned out to be very wrong as he became obsessed with serving her. To help Anis in finding her rose choker, Mitsuru suggested that she should look at the shops nearby the school as the person who had picked it up may have pawned or sold it to a shop. He uses his mobile phone to find the various shops nearby the school and succeeded in finding one that sold a choker similar to Anis. Not knowing whether the choker was hers or not, he suggested that Anis should go to the shop and check it out herself. Along the way of advising his Princess, Mitsuru hinted that Mutsuki should be called for the job and Anis should not be afraid of Mutsuki just because of his outer appearance and personality. It turns out in the end that he had bought that rose chocker faster than Anis could reach the shop in secret to please Anis. Mitsuru was initially against the idea of signing up for the Rhodecia competition but Anis uses her lash to force all knights to agree in going for the competition. He comes in an outfit so flamboyant that Anis gets embarrassed over the outfit. However, the schoolgirls found him handsome in his outfit. Mitsuru challenges Mutsuki into a fight since he was the one who found Mutsuki. Mitsuru kidnaps Anis when Kaede, Seiran and her enter his church in an attempt to fulfill his role to marry Anis. Trivia #According to Anis, Mitsuru freezes for 46 seconds whenever someone comments that he and Mutsuki are friends. #He represents the Tengoku Church. #He is quite rich (as shown when Seiran, Kaede, and Anis visit his house). #His hobby is collecting works of art. #He dislikes Fibonacci numbers. #He has two personalities. Category:Main Character Category:Rose Rhode Knight Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anti-Hero